Candy
by Unknown Forgotten Friend
Summary: Sebuah permen, mengantarkan Private pada beberapa permasalahan seperti; dihukum Skipper dan berebut dengan Kowalski dan Rico. Pada akhirnya, ialah yang mendapatkan nasib tidak beruntung. Oneshot, Humor, rated K, abal, gaje, garing. First humor fic.


**Candy**

**A Penguins of Madagascar fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar bukanlah milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang saya buat sendiri.**

**Warnings: Sebuah fic Oneshot yang ber-_genre_ Humor, rated K, Out of Character, abal, gaje, garing, possible typos, alur kecepetan, dll. *?*  
**

* * *

Sebuah hari yang biasa di Central Park Zoo. Para pinguin sedang menarik perhatian para pengunjung dengan memamerkan—menggoyangkan bokong seksi mereka—apalagi Private. Para pengunjung yang melihatnya langsung terpesona dan berkata 'waaaaw' karena keunyuannya yang begitu menggelora dan membahana. Alhasil, mereka dilempari ikan-ikan yang banyak.

Julien yang merasa iri karena kepopulerannya menurun drastis, tidak mau kalah. Dengan PD meter yang tinggi—atau mungkin bisa dibilang jebol, ia langsung melancarkan aksi goyang ngebor bersama kedua pelayannya. Yang melihatnya langsung mendelik dengan mulut menganga lebar. Sungguh sesuatu ya. Tapi sayangnya, mereka semua masih kalah dengan keseksian Gloria.

.

.

* * *

"Kita dapat banyak ikan hari ini," Skipper memasukkan ikan-ikan tadi ke dalam markas, diikuti oleh ketiga rekannya.

"Oh, itu semua karena Private pastinya," respons Kowalski. Si pinguin psikotik mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, tidak juga," perkataannya membuat pipi Private memerah.

"Keimutanmu itu benar-benar dapat menghipnotis para pengunjung," tambah Skipper, membuat pipi Private makin merah.

"Ah, lihat betapa unyunya dirimu dengan pipi semerah itu," sang pemimpin malah menggoda Private—mencubit pipinya. Kini, pipi pinguin kecil itu seperti buah tomat yang siap panen.

.

.

* * *

"Siapa yang akan bertugas malam ini?" Skipper bertanya kepada rekan-rekannya.

Kowalski dan Rico langsung menunjuk Private, "Dia."

"Aku?" Private langsung melongo.

Skipper langsung _facepalm, _mengingat terakhir kali ia berjaga, ia malah berteriak-teriak sambil lari-lari tidak jelas—membuat para penghuni kebun binatang terbangun, dan datanglah isu tentang 'Skorca'. Pada awalnya, tidak ada yang percaya padanya, karena ia telah terbukti memakan satu kotak penuh _winkies_ pada malam itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, yang dikatakannya memang benar. Skipper takut hal seperti itu akan terulang kembali.

"Uh, Private, aku pernah memberitahumu kalau tidak boleh makan yang manis-manis saat menjaga bukan?"

"Um… ya, Skippah."

"Jangan ulangi lagi."

"Baik," tapi dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berencana untuk membawa sekantung penuh permen.

"Aku harus mengendap-endap nanti," batin pinguin kecil itu sambil tersenyum sinis. Sudah membayangkan bagaimana lezatnya rasa permen yang akan masuk ke dalam perutnya nanti.

"Hey, kenapa kau senyum seperti itu?"

Lamunannya langsung buyar, "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

"Mencurigakan," Skipper memelototi pinguin itu—membuat bulu kuduk Private berdiri dan berkeringat dingin. Tunggu dulu, memangnya pinguin punya bulu kuduk? Ia pun langsung ngacir keluar layaknya orang ingin buang air sebelum ia difitnah yang tidak-tidak.

"Dia kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu? Memangnya ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanya Kowalski.

"Kepo deh!" bentakannya sukses membuat Kowalski langsung manyun dan terdiam.

"Galak amat sih."

.

.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Saatnya Private melaksanakan aksi mogok kerja—eh, penjagaan kebun binatang. Kini, ia telah berada di atas gerbang Central Park Zoo, tak lupa membawa penggorengan dan centong buat mandi—ralat, teropong dan sekantung penuh permen. Beruntung tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Mungkin bila Skipper tahu, ia akan digaplok keras-keras—meninggalkan memar di pipinya. Baru 'mungkin' loh.

Tak sadar ilernya mulai berjatuhan dari paruhnya gara-gara melihat permen yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan dan lezat. Langsung saja ia mulai memakan permen itu satu per satu.

Tanpa ia sadari, di belakangnya ada seseorang yang sedang anteng memerhatikannya—melihat pinguin kecil itu memakan permen-permennya.

"Ehem."

Dengan spontan, Private keselek dan langsung batuk kronis, sampai-sampai permen yang ia telan tadi keluar bulat-bulat. Ia menengok ke belakang, "S-Skippah? K-Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan?" pinguin yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menatapnya dengan sinis. Memancarkan amarah yang begitu mendalam. Semarah itukah kau, Skipper?

"Uh… aku…" Private hanya tergagap, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Ia sudah tertangkap basah. Sungguh kasihan pinguin ini.

"Hmm?"

"Aku…"

_"PLAK"_ sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Private—bahkan sampai meninggalkan bekas. Toh, dia juga udah kebal sama tamparan Skipper, karena udah terlalu sering ditampar setiap harinya.

"Aw! Sakit!" ia mengelus bagian yang kena tampar tadi. Mungkin ini yang paling keras yang pernah ia terima.

"Itu konsekuensinya! Dan akan ada hukumannya lagi!"

"A-Apa?" Private melongok mendengarnya.

Skipper mengambil kantung permennya, "Tidak ada permen untuk seminggu ini!"

"T-Tidak mau! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa permen!" lebaynya keluar deh. Sekarang, ia ingin protes habis-habisan seperti orang-orang yang demo di depan publik, mengharapkan gaji yang lebih besar—ralat, permen miliknya kembali sambil mengangkat spanduk yang besar bertuliskan 'KEMBALIKAN CENTONGKU'—kenapa centong lagi? Yang bener, 'KEMBALIKAN PERMENKU'. Berlebihan deh Private.

"Itu salahmu! Sekarang akan kubawa ini!" Skipper mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu! Mau kau apakan itu?" Private mulai parno.

"Mau kuhabiskan."

"Jangan!"

"Hey, tenang saja. Aku bukan penggila permen seperti kau, Kowalski, ataupun Rico." Ia malah mengambil satu permen dan memakannya.

"Hey! Jangan dihabiskan!"

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku bahkan berhutang pada Kowalski demi membeli permen-permen itu!" Private dengan bodohnya membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Aku baru tahu itu. Sampai jumpa," ditinggalkannya Private begitu saja sendirian. Kenapa tidak menemaninya saja?

"HEY!" tapi sayang, Skipper keburu ngacir duluan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali bertugas, tanpa permen.

.

.

* * *

Seharian ini, Private hanya bisa pundung tanpa permennya. Ia tidak bisa ngemil diam-diam seperti biasanya. Sebagai gantinya, mungkin ia akan mencoba memakan dinamit, kata Rico, rasa dinamit itu sangat lezat, bergizi lagi. Begitu pula rasa gergaji mesin, obeng, kertas, dan benda tidak layak makan lainnya. Oh ayolah, perut Rico adalah sebuah gudang yang begitu besar, mana mungkin bisa muat di perut Private. Dipaksakan masuk mulut juga tidak akan muat. Toh, Rico memang pinguin yang ajib.

"Tunggu dulu, aku kan masih punya satu kantung permen lagi," batinnya. Ia beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya dan memeriksa di bawah bantalnya. "Masih ada!"

Private senangnya bukan main. Mumpung tak ada Skipper, ia bisa makan sepuasnya—dan menjadi gila lagi—tunggu, bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Ia pun langsung mengambilnya dan langsung berjalan keluar.

"Ehem, Private. Mau pergi ke mana?" terdengar suara dari si pinguin jangkung.

"Uh… keluar sebentar," jawabnya dengan sangat ragu-ragu. Ia makin merasa tidak enak ketika ia merasakan pinguin itu mendekatinya.

"Hey, apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," Private berusaha menyembunikannya dari Kowalski, tapi sayangnya terlambat.

"Hey, dari mana kau dapatkan permen sebanyak itu?" lagi-lagi sifat kepo Kowalski muncul.

"Bukankah Skipper bilang kau tidak boleh makan permen selama seminggu?"

"I-Iya sih…"

"Permen-permen itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan," batin Kowalski. "Sudah lama aku tidak makan permen."

_Sweet tooth_ Kowalski mulai kambuh. Rico yang sedang asyik berduaan dengan bonekanya, penasaran dengan mereka berdua. Ia pun menghampiri kedua temannya tersebut. Matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat permen yang ada pada Private.

"Permen!" tukasnya—menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, persis seperti anjing yang minta main.

"Private, permenmu kelihatan lezat," ujar si jangkung. Private makin merasa tak nyaman dikelilingi dua ekor pinguin ini. Mengganggu, risih, sedikit jengkel juga sih. Kowalski, Rico, pergi sana, hus! Hus!

Kowalski dan Rico mendekati Private, berusaha mengambil permennya. Sedangkan Private sebaliknya—berusaha menjauh dari kedua burung bertubuh hitam putih di depannya.

"Boleh aku minta permennya?"

"Uh… ini… permen yang sudah kadaluarsa. Mau kubuang," Private berusaha menbohongi mereka.

"Cius? Mi apah?" tambah Rico.

"Oh, aku tahu mana permen yang sudah kadaluarsa dan mana yang belum," jawab si jangkung dengan begitu santai. Fakta bahwa permen yang dibawa Private masih bisa dimakan. Yah, usahanya gatot. Private ketahuan mengibul. Sayang sekali.

"Ah… aku…"

"Ayolah, Private. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukan permen."

Private makin terdesak, keadaannya kali ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Karena lelah menunggu, Rico langsung mencomot secara paksa permen itu.

"Hey! Kembalikan!" Private berusaha merebut kembali permennya—jika punya kuku, mungkin mereka akan cakar-cakaran. Tapi Rico malah membawa kabur permen tersebut keluar markas sembari memakannya. Toh, isinya lumayan banyak. Mungkin bisa ia habiskan dengan sekali suapan. Siap-siap mengatakan selamat tinggal pada permenmu, Private.

"Jangan dihabiskan!" mau tidak mau, Private harus mengambilnya kembali.

"Rico, aku juga mau!" dikejarnya pinguin itu, Kowalski juga tidak mau kalah. Lagipula, ia tak mau kehabisan. Toh, itu juga hasil dari uang miliknya. Tidak adil jika ia tak mendapatkan sepeser pun.

Kini, Rico lah yang menjadi sasaran mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, permen yang ia bawa tinggal tersisa setengah lagi.

"Rico, sisakan untukku!" protes Kowalski. Bagaimana tidak? Pinguin psikotik itu tak ada hentinya melahap permen-permen itu.

Sementara itu, Private makin dekat dengan Rico, "Rico! Kembalikan!"

Rico terus membantah—tidak mau memberikan permen tersebut. Dan isinya makin lama makin sedikit. Private, yang melihat ini, langsung ambil tindakan. Ia menubrukkan badannya pada pinguin psikopat itu—membuat pinguin dan permen itu terhempas ke tanah. Dengan sigap, Private mengambil permen itu dan langsung berlari lagi, sambil memakan permen itu tentunya.

Kowalski masih terus mengejar, sambil memikirkan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan permen itu—bagaimana pun caranya. Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya. Rico kembali mengejar Private, sepertinya ia masih belum kenyang.

Private terus berlari dan berlari, dengan tiba-tiba, Kowalski muncul di depannya, "Private, tangkap ini."

Seekor kecoak mendarat di paruh pinguin kecil itu, "AAAAAAAAHH!"

Permen itu terjatuh dari genggamannya—sambil berlari-lari tidak jelas, berusaha membuat si kecoak pergi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kowalski langsung mengambil permennya dan memakannya sambil berlari.

"Hmm… coklat… rasa buah… benar-benar lezat," gumamnya. Lalu, ia meraba kantungnya yang ternyata… kosong! Tak sadar, permen itu telah habis dilahap ketiga pinguin itu secara estafet. Ia pun berhenti berlari. Tapi secara tiba-tiba, Rico mendorongnya dengan begitu keras sampai-sampai pinguin jangkung itu menubruk tembok.

Sementara itu, Private masih berurusan dengan serangga coklat yang menjijikkan tadi—benar-benar membuatnya merinding setengah hidup—bukannya setengah mati ya?

"Rico, permennya sudah habis!"

"Apa?" Rico mendelik tidak percaya—sambil mengeluarkan intonasi seperti di sinetron. Private pun datang dengan kondisi terengah-engah dan wajah penuh keringat. Habis dikejar kecoak atau banci Taman Lawang?

"Mana… permenku?"

Kowalski hanya memberikan kantung yang kosong tadi.

"Habis?" Private melongo.

Kowalski dan Rico hanya melontarkan senyum rasa bersalah sambil menjauh dari Private perlahan.

"Tunggu! Mau ke mana kalian?" nada bicara pinguin kecil itu penuh dengan amarah—membuat mereka berhenti di tempat. Sekarang, merekalah yang akan diteror oleh si kejam Private. Akan menjadi sebuah balas dendam yang seru mungkin.

"Awas ya kalian!" ia langsung mengejar kedua pinguin itu dengan begitu cepat. Mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit—berusaha menhindar dari keganasan Private.

"Rico, selamatkan nyawamu!" Mereka tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila Private menangkap mereka. Bisa jadi… Bonyok? Patah tulang? Masuk rumah sakit? Dibuang ke tong sampah? Atau diajak makan ke restoran?—oke, yang terakhir itu terlalu ngarep—nggak mungkin terjadi. Berharap saja ada malaikat yang akan menolong mereka.

.

.

**- TAMAT -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: fic humor pertama, alhasil jadinya abal gini ya? pendek pula. Duh. Maaf jika ada kesalahan yang tidak disengaja, maupun disengaja. Maaf jika terlalu abal, gaje, garing, ataupun hal semacamnya ;_; Akhir kata, mohon kripiknya #plak


End file.
